


Just Us Girls

by Gaqalesqua



Series: The Joys of Hope County [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Deputy Bharman has a problem and it’s called thirst.





	Just Us Girls

Dita Bharman had driven straight off Dutch’s island into Faith’s region with a blind determination to proceed in a way that made it look, to the world, like she had a goddamn clue what the _fuck_ she was doing, and the Deputy would have feigned _deep_ offense at anyone who had questioned that veneer of competency.

The truth was, she just went south and turned left, and by the chance of fate, that way led to the Henbane region. It was like, deep in her soul, she knew which route was going to take her to a smoking hot cougar with an iron will.

Either way, she tore up the miles on that quad bike like a woman possessed and had thrown her ass off that vehicle a few yards from the marina in order to hunker down in the bushes and get a better look at the place. Bow and arrows in hand, her kills had come to the background noise of Adelaide Drubman hollering blue murder inside that shed.

And hoo boy, when Addie Drubman stepped out into the sunlight with a face like thunder, Dita fell in love then and there without a second thought.

But two days of trawling the countryside to track down Tulip had left Dita feeling tuckered, and on the third day, the rookie decided she would avail herself of the Marina and take a damn nap. Turned out that old wooden building slap bang in the centre was where Addie had been sleeping before the Peggies took over. There was a kitchen, a couch, and a small bedroom with a wardrobe and some drawers. Dita had pushed open the door, kicked off her boots, and proceeded to fall face-first onto the couch with no grace at all.

Because the windows were blacked out, Dita didn’t have a clue how long she’d slept for. But her mouth felt thick and sour when she woke up, so that was either good news or bad. She took a moment to listen outside but the world sounded peaceful, the usual noises of water and resistance members chatting just about audible beyond the wall.

There was a fresh bottle of water in the fridge and she gulped down half of it. Water slopped down her shirt and she made a noise, swallowing her mouthful and pulling the bottle away to look at the mess. Cursing, Dita set the bottle down and pulled off her gloves, tugging the soaking fabric upwards and over her head.

The bedroom door swung open and Addie walked out, whistling, _stark fucking naked_. Her hair was down, earrings out. Dita yanked her shirt back down and made a face at the feeling of the wet cloth on her skin.

“Well, look which princess woke up from her sleep,” Addie chuckled. “You get a good nap, sweetheart?”

“How long was I out?” Dita asked, trying not to stare. It was hard. The woman was in good shape and her eyes were constantly drawn to the patch of hair between Addie’s thighs. And the worst part was that Adelaide simply leaned back on one hip, preening a little.

“Well, let’s see, I came in here ‘bout…mmm, couple hours ago and you were lyin’ across that couch like a real pretty corpse,” Addie recalled. “You were breathin’ obviously, so I wasn’t worried you were dead, but I slammed the door on my wardrobe and you didn’t even stir. Must’ve been exhausted.”

Dita looked around for some cloth to dab up the water. “Could hardly keep my eyes open,” she agreed, picking up a dishcloth. She dabbed at the water spill.

Addie’s brows furrowed. “You spill somethin’ on your shirt, pumpkin?” she asked.

“Just some water,” Dita replied. “I don’t have a spare, though. Gotta just wait for this to dry.”

“Oh, honey, you should’ve said!” Addie began, swaying towards her. “After all you did for me, I think I can spare you a dry shirt.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Dita assured her hurriedly. Addie’s hands were already hooking into the shirt and Dita’s breath hitched.

“Come on now, it’s just us women in here,” Addie chuckled. “’Sides, us marina people got used to seeing each other in the all-together _real_ quick.”

Dita let the older woman tug the shirt over her head, biting her lip as the air swished across the wet patch it had left on her breast and stomach. There was water on her bra too.

“Hell, when’s the last time you changed?” Addie suddenly asked. “Was it after Dutch fished you out of the lake?”

“I think so,” Dita said faintly. Addie was so close she could feel the warmth coming off her, and she lowered her arms, clenching her fists to keep herself from cupping the woman’s breasts.

“You should’ve said something, darlin’!” Addie sighed, tossing the wet shirt over a nearby chair. “Would’ve given you some of my clothes. That bra suffer the same fate too?”

“Yeah, it did,” Dita replied weakly.

“Well, I don’t wear ‘em anymore so I can’t give you one,” Addie tapped her lip and Dita imagined sucking on her fingers, “but I don’t suppose you got the luxury of bein’ fussy about havin’ undergarments right now, huh?”

“No,” Dita agreed in a whisper.

Adelaide tilted her head. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh,” Dita whispered.

“Now you gotta get _used_ to all this nudity,” Addie told her, her hands on her hips. “I know you only been here two days, but a helluva lot of us have been patchin’ each other up for years now.”

“That’s different,” Dita said lamely. “That’s not…you know. You.”

Addie folded her arms under her tits and pushed them up. Dita buried the urge to lick her lips as she kept her eyes firmly on Addie’s face, not the dark nipple she could see nestled against the woman’s forearm.

“Oh, I get it,” Addie looked cross, “it’s ‘cus I ain’t a beautiful young woman with a _perfect_ body like, say, _Faith Seed_. Is that it?”

“No!” Dita gasped. “No, fuckin’ god no, _Addie_ , you’re… _amazing_.”

A radiant smile lit up Adelaide’s face and Dita almost whimpered.

“Oh honey, that’s so sweet of you.”

Dita nodded dumbly, wanting to get her mouth around Addie’s tits so bad she could feel the saliva gathering on her tongue.

“All right, let’s get you some fresh clothes,” Addie said after a moment. “You got pretty wide hips but I don’t know how good my pants are gonna fit you.” The older woman flashed her a grin. “Actually, if I got no pants to fit you, could wear a dress, maybe flash a couple Peggies to get yourself ahead if the fightin’ ain’t goin’ your way.”

“Jesus, Addie,” Dita gasped. “You ever done that before?”

Adelaide laughed, and the sound made Dita’s skin tingle.

“Oh honey, you got _no_ clue how bad they get with that whole _no fornicatin’_ rule in place.”

The woman turned around, and Dita felt both relief and disappointment as she moved away. But the temptation to touch her didn’t _go_. In fact, knowing that Addie was going to put clothes on, it just made it worse, like she _had_ to touch them before they got covered up.

“Now, I seen you wear those real shapeless pants the last couple days, and frankly, I bet your ass would look killer if I found some jeans for you,” Addie was saying, and Dita found her eyes drawn to _Adelaide’s_ ass. It was trim and toned and it looked so _soft_.

“Yeah,” Dita said in monotone.

“So get those clothes off and we’ll see what options you’ve got.”

Warmth shot through Dita’s body and she watched Addie turn to open the wardrobe, her panties clinging to her thanks to the sudden wetness that had trickled out of her. She unclipped her bra and shimmied out of her khakis, putting them over a wooden chair. After a moment, she tugged down her panties too.

“Could I borrow some underwear?” Dita asked.

“Oh, hell, I usually go without,” Addie sighed. “Sure, pumpkin. Top drawer.”

Dita turned to the chest of drawers. Well, there were two top drawers, and she pulled them both open. In one drawer was a box. The other contained stacks of colourful, lacy thongs. Dita wrinkled her nose and closed it as Addie began rifling through the hangers and alcoves of the wardrobe. The deputy’s eyes fell on the closed box, and she looked briefly up at Addie’s back, then teased a finger beneath the lid and pushed it open.

A little gasp escaped her at the sight of the _trove_ of sex toys nestled inside and immediately her eyes were running over them all, imagining Adelaide knelt over her, wearing the harness she could see clearly, one of those colourful dildoes deep in her.

“I don’t think that’s what you’re looking for,” Addie drawled. Dita looked up, her cheeks hot.

“These all yours?” she asked. Her voice cracked.

“My treasure chest,” Addie chuckled. “For Xander and I.”

Dita told herself to nod, shut the box and ask about clothes. “Just Xander?” was instead what came out of her mouth.

“Well, not always.” Addie shrugged. “But with the Peggies roamin’ the countryside, my chances to hunt for some prime ass have been _real_ slim recently, I tell you.”

“Yeah,” Dita said again, her eyes falling on the array.

“You’re blushin’ harder than a tomato under a safelight,” Addie chuckled. “And I pegged you for a girl who…damn, you tellin’ me you ain’t never…?”

Dita wanted to retort that _yes_ , she’d fucked, yeah, she knew what a sex toy was, but Addie used the word _pegged_ and it just opened up a floodgate of dirty videos playing in her head of Addie fucking her hard using that harness and one of those cocks.

Shit, she _really_ needed to get laid.

“You can borrow some if you want,” she heard Addie say. Oh god, more pictures, this time of Addie leaning over her as Dita used one of the toys, calling her pet names.

“I don’t want to borrow anything,” Dita blurted out. Addie nodded.

“Understood. You bein’ a virgin, probably not comfortable with-”

“I’m not a virgin!” Dita added hurriedly. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and she twisted her hands awkwardly, staring at Addie’s tits now that the woman was facing her with her hands on her hips. A few moments of silence passed by.

“Sugar, you’re starin’ at me like my tits are magnets and your eyeballs are made of metal,” Addie said kindly. “Can’t figure out if your brain is broken or whirrin’ like the blades on my Tulip.”

“Whirring,” Dita said, her mouth dry. “Really hard.”

“Sweetheart, am I right in thinkin’ that you happen to like women?” Addie asked, in that same gentle, sweet voice.

Dita nodded.

“So that means that you’re thinkin’ about me crackin’ open that box and showin’ you what I’ve got,” Addie said breezily.

Dita envied how collected the other naked woman was. She just nodded again.

“Does that mean you were thinkin’ something similar earlier?” Addie asked.

“Yeah,” Dita bit her lip, nodding yet again, “yeah.”

It was Addie’s turn to nod. “Just women?”

“No, guys too.”

“Well, that’s a mystery we solved that I never expected to,” Addie chuckled. “Now bearin’ in mind just how much simulated porn your brain is probably makin’ of us two gettin’ to know each other _real_ good, why don’t we say _fuck gettin’ dressed_ and I show you a couple tricks?”

“Okay,” escaped Dita’s mouth before Adelaide had even finished the word _show_.

Addie stepped forward and wrapped her hands around Dita’s waist, yanking the younger woman into her arms and kissing her. Dita melted, her hands raising to grab the tits that had been fucking _haunting_ her since Addie had walked in not ten minutes ago. Her thumbs played with the quickly stiffening nipples and Adelaide moaned into the kiss, pushing a thigh between the deputy’s legs. Dita could _feel_ how wet she was as the soaked curls rubbed along Adelaide’s thigh but her embarrassment died with her first grind of her clit against the firm muscle. Briefly, she recalled that both Addie and Xander did yoga.

Oh god, Xander!

“What about Xander?” she suddenly gasped, pulling away for air.

“Xander’s a real progressive liberal type,” Addie squeezed her ass, “and he knows he’s the only man for me and I’ll always come back to him. He don’t mind me fuckin’ a beautiful girl here and there.”

“I’m 25,” Dita protested, before Addie’s mouth dropped to her tits and her lips wrapped around a nipple. Dita’s sharp gasp was loud enough to bring that embarrassment roaring back, only to be beaten away by the way Addie was sucking on her, tongue swiping over the stiff little peak as Addie rocked her leg and pushed Dita against her thigh _just so_.  

“You’re a damn meal is what you are,” Addie told her, and began backing her towards the bed. Dita grabbed the woman’s ass as they moved, and a moment later she was falling back against the mattress, air whooshing out of her lungs and Addie caught herself before she fell on top of her. That mouth found her nipple again and Addie groped her breast, slipping a hand beneath Dita’s ass to squeeze the younger woman’s backside before she trailed those fingers over the deputy’s thigh. Dita bucked as she realised just how _rough_ Addie’s fingers actually were.  

“Same to you,” Dita panted back as Addie starting switching between breasts, both hands heading south as the older woman began alternating between which nipple she gave some attention too. It had Dita shaking. Hell, when was the last time she’d gotten laid? Couple months? Longer? Addie’s attentions made her feel like no one had ever laid a finger on her, and speaking of fingers, those rough fingers were dragging over her thighs now.

“Aw, you’re a real charmer,” Addie chuckled, her tongue drawing a line between Dita’s breasts as the deputy rubbed her thumbs over Addie’s nipples to try and give her back some of the pleasure Addie was dealing out to her. “Now, not to break up the mood or nothin’, but how far was you thinkin’ of goin’ with this? Cause I’m sure as hell hoping to get you all nice and filled up with one of my little treasures, but I got all sorts we can add in to _really_ add to this.”

“What were you thinking?” Dita managed to say, just before Addie began to tease her nipple.

“You want cuffs? A vibrator? Blindfold? Hell, think I got a leash or two in here…maybe some rope too.”

“I just wanna get fucked, roughly,” Dita said honestly, the words escaping her in a rush. “And I wanna touch you.”

“Aw, and I thought you’d look real cute with some handcuffs and a vibrator,” Addie sighed. “All right, sugar. Rough it is.”

The image Addie had just fed her flashed up in her mind, a picture of the woman sat on her face whilst she teased the handcuffed deputy with a vibe. It was a damn good picture. But right now, Dita wanted to be able to grab those amazing tits, get her mouth around one, and maybe help Addie out with her fingers.

“Fuck, another day,” Dita moaned. “Seriously. Oh my god. Please.”

“You like that, huh?” Addie chuckled. “Filin’ that away under _useful information_. Maybe I’ll get you to tell me a couple more things you want when we get down to it.”

“I wanna eat you out,” Dita told her.

Addie laughed. “Right now? Jeez, here was me thinkin’ _I_ was gonna be the one havin’ a taste first.”

Dita remembered what that mouth had done to her nipple and thought about it between her thighs, and Addie must have read the widened eyes and the parted lips correctly because she leaned down and started kissing her way across Dita’s tits towards her stomach. The deputy felt the butterflies in her belly as Addie’s lips found her navel, and then those rough thumbs were parting her slick lips. Dita grabbed a handful of loose hair and held on, her eyes fixed to Addie’s lips.

Then the older woman’s mouth fastened around Dita’s clit and the deputy couldn’t keep her eyes open.

She’d needed someone to touch her since Addie had swanned into the kitchen with her body on display and the tongue that flicked and stroked at her sensitive nub took scant moments to make her thighs _shake_ in pleasure. Addie shifted around, slipping carefully to the floor and hauling Dita’s ass to the edge of the bed. The hands on her hips slid upward and started teasing Dita’s tits, thumbing the nipples until Dita couldn’t stop arching off the bed. Addie was swiping her tongue over Dita’s clit, again and again.

“Addie, oh my god, Addie, fuck, yes, _shit_ , that’s so good, that’s so fucking _good_ ,” Dita was whimpering uselessly as she wrapped the older woman’s hair between her fingers, “ _fuck, Adelaide!_ ”

“Aw hell, darlin’, gonna make you say that name _real_ loud someday soon,” Addie sighed, pulling away just briefly and pressing a kiss to Dita’s thigh. “Maybe while I got you all tied up and beggin’, y’know? I like seein’ pretty girls plead.”

“I’ll fucking beg you _now_ ,” Dita panted, and then Addie was licking her again and her ass bounced off the bed as her whole body shivered beneath the cougar’s tongue.

“Mmm,” the vibration of Addie’s lips buzzed against Dita’s clit, “g’wan.”

Dita looked down as Addie began making broad but fucking _feather-light_ sweeps over her clit, a smirk on her lips. Dita wanted to make a joke about talking with your mouth full but it didn’t come out. Instead she whimpered, and she tried to buck her hips into the soft tip of Addie’s tongue that was currently just teasing her clit, but the older woman planted her elbows on Dita’s hips and pinned her to the mattress.

Addie kissed her lower lips instead now, her eyes fixed on Dita’s. It took the deputy’s brain a few moments to work out what the other woman wanted but the moment she did she wanted to swear. Oh god. She knew Dita wanted it _bad_ but she was making her beg for it? Her need for Adelaide Drubman to fuck her skyrocketed and her lips parted.

“Addie, please, please, stop teasing, please, I need to cum, please put your mouth back, I need it, please!”

A few more teasing flicks with the tip of Addie’s tongue but she didn’t go further. Dita swallowed.

“Ade _laide_ ,” she whined, “Addie, please, please make me come, oh my god, I want you so _bad_!”

“How do you want me to make you cum, sugar?” Addie cooed. She blew air across Dita’s clit.

“With your fucking _stellar_ tongue!” Dita groaned, and Addie nipped her thigh.

“You know you got the best manners of any girl I ever fucked?” she chuckled.

Dita watched the older woman’s tongue grind _hard_ against Dita’s clit and pleasure rocked her body, fed by the way Addie’s thumbs were playing with her nipples and growing tight into a ball. She couldn’t stop herself from whimpering. Addie’s mouth was fucking _heaven_ after that dry spell. She sucked on Dita’s clit, drew circles over it with her tongue, building the tight ball with each lick and suck as Dita tried to stop herself from pressing her heels into Addie’s shoulders because _goddamn_ , she did _not_ want to cause her pain and stop _any_ part of this.

She started chanting Adelaide’s name like it was a song, her voice wavering and cracking. If not for the elbows pinning her to the bed, Dita would have been grinding and rocking her hips in desperation as she tried to help Addie work her over the edge but hell, with how fast she was approaching her orgasm, that didn’t seem to matter.

And Addie was moaning with each lick like she couldn’t get enough of Dita’s taste.

Dita’s mind fed her another porno of her tied up and gagged as Addie slowly ate her out, taking her time really _savour_ the deputy’s body without a care for Dita’s orgasm or the way she would _absolutely_ be shaking and whimpering beneath Addie’s touch.

That picture was just enough to tip her over the edge and her thighs tensed, toes curling as Addie sucked on her clit. Dita cried out sharply, feeling Addie palm her tits and squeeze gently. Her orgasm rocketed through her, and her head twisted from side to side, shivers rushing through her body. The noise of Addie eating her out suddenly got _wetter_ and Dita tried to drag her hips away as the tongue stroking her was suddenly just a little _too_ much. Addie only relented after a few more licks. Then she pulled away, still palming and stroking Dita’s tits as she knelt over the deputy, her mouth wet with slick.

Dita pulled her in for a kiss and tasted herself, her body still shaking as she recovered from Addie’s attentions.

“You sounded pretty damn pleased with _that_ , honey,” Addie chuckled. Dita’s brain was still a little fried and she just grabbed handfuls of Addie’s ass, kneading it slowly. “Oh, I like _that_. You know I sometimes get these women who, they just kinda _lie_ there like limp fish, ain’t no reciprocation or nothin’. But _you_ , you actually know how to treat a lady.”

“Addie, I’ll treat you however you damn well please,” Dita panted. Addie kissed her again.

“You _sure_ you don’t want the vibrator?” Addie asked, grinning. “You’re so damn _sweet_ all the time, I just wanna make sure you have a _real_ good orgasm.”

“Adelaide, please,” Dita said with a soft sigh, “I really just want you to fuck me. I’ve been thinking about it since I saw you come out of that shed.”

“Shucks, Dee,” Addie murmured, “a girl could get a big head listenin’ to you.”

“If I give you compliments, will it make you get a harness on quicker?” Dita asked. “Because I fucking will. I’ll-”

Addie silenced her with a kiss, then pulled back just long enough to lick a nipple before she pulled away and moved over to the drawers. Dita sat up on her elbows and watched her slip a harness over her legs, up to her thighs.

“I got a couple choices here,” Addie told her, as she pushed a dildo into the seat of the harness for herself. “Got some vibrators, there’s one that has fake semen in it if you want to pretend it’s a guy cummin’ in you, a few real thick ones…any preferences?”

“The fake semen one sounds like fun,” Dita said, “but maybe another day?”

Addie looked at her and grinned. “Look at you. Already wantin’ a repeat and I ain’t even fucked you properly yet. You know what? I’ll choose my favourite. Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise.”

Dita closed her eyes, arousal rushing through her body. Her thighs were already wet. She heard Adelaide groan as she slipped herself into the harness, and Dita relaxed against the mattress, biting her lip. A cold dribble of oil hit her clit. She arched up with a yelp before sinking back, groaning, as Addie’s rough fingers worked it against her nub. Soft whimpers escaped Dita’s lips and she wanted to open her eyes.

“Keep ‘em shut, that’s a good girl,” Addie said, fingers pressing against her slit. They were cold as they pressed into her, warm as they came out, and then cool again. Hell, it wasn’t exactly like Addie needed to use the oil on her, not with how wet Dita already was, but she wasn’t complaining about the fingers that filled her. And that pet name? Oh god. Dita was putty in this woman’s hands.

“Addie, your fucking fingers, _uhh_ , they’re magic,” Dita groaned, and Adelaide’s thumb swiped her nub.

“Now you’re just _tryin’_ to flatter me,” Addie chuckled, and Dita felt Addie’s hair brush her just before their lips met. The kiss swallowed the next few grunts and groans that Dita let out as Addie slowly fingered her, relaxing her as she helped her adjust.

“I’ll flatter you all goddamn day,” Dita promised. “Fuck me and I won’t stop.”

“If you’re yappin’ while I got this boy in you, I ain’t doin’ in right,” Addie commented, gripping the deputy’s hips. Dita’s mouth parted as she felt something slick and soft smooth press against her lower lips. “Mmm, puttin’ a boy in you just gave me a _real_ pretty picture.”

Dita wanted to ask what and then Addie slipped forward and the toy between the woman’s legs pushed into Dita’s body like silk across water. The first thing Dita realised was that it was _ribbed_ , and the second was that, as Addie’s hips pressed against hers, it fit her perfectly. The leather harness rubbed her clit and Dita moaned.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” she asked shakily.

“Oh, you damn well can.”

Dita immediately looked up to see where Addie’s tits were and found them close enough that she just had to sit up to take one in her mouth. She tried to, and Addie’s hand pressed against her sternum and kept her down.

“Have a look what I’m packin’ first, sugar,” Addie chuckled. Dita looked down. The cock spreading her wide open was thick and purple and almost dripping with oil. Addie canted her hips and Dita gasped as the ribbed silicone packing her walls stroked her slowly.

“What did you mean about putting a boy in me?” Dita asked, looking up. Addie shrugged.

“I mean, you think Xander is pretty? I’m just askin’ cause if you think he’s pretty and you want a next time, let me know.”

Dita paused to think and Addie thumbed her clit, tearing a moan from her. Was Xander pretty? She’d definitely met uglier men, and with her IUS she didn’t have to worry about getting pregnant at least. She was pretty sure there wasn’t much birth control left in Hope County. Hopefully there might be some condoms.

She was getting sidetracked.

“You wanna talk about me fucking Xander later?” Dita asked. “I wanna think about you right now.”

“You’re a real sweet peach,” Addie chuckled. “With a real sweet peach. You just tryin’ to flatter me into gettin’ my head between your thighs again, or do you mean it?”

“Holy shit,” Dita whispered, her stomach flipping as the memory of Addie’s tongue on her came rushing back. “Would it work?”

Addie rocked her hips back and forth slowly. Dita groaned, reaching for Addie’s tits and playing with them.

“I don’t need flattery to want to get my mouth on _you_ , pumpkin, and that’s the truth.”

The image of Addie’s mouth at work in Dita’s memory was too much for her. She squeezed Adelaide’s ass, her hands skimming up the woman’s back, and then she pulled her down so that she could finally get Addie’s nipple in her mouth. She sucked hard and listened to the low, deep groan that escaped the other woman.

“Well then,” Addie’s voice was breathless, “time to see what cute noises I can screw outta your beautiful body, huh?”

 The leather harness pressed against her clit and Addie rocked her hips a couple times, just enough to have Dita shivering beneath her. The deputy swiped her tongue over Addie’s nipple as the cougar gripped her hips tightly with those strong, rough hands and rocked again, pulling a few inches out from Dita’s body before she pushed back in. Dita felt her thighs tremble as the ridges rubbed against her wet walls, and her head fell back against the mattress.

“You best be givin’ me more of them _real_ noises, sugar, no fake porn groans,” Addie told her. Some of the warning was lost in her gasps but Dita nodded fervently, her tongue still playing with the nipple as she kneaded handfuls of Addie’s ass, sucking on the teat.

“I’m… _uhh_ ,” Dita pulled her mouth away and paused to groan as Addie’s hand moved up to grope her breast, thumbing her nipple, “offended you’d say that.”

Addie pumped her hips and Dita inhaled sharply. A soft, wavering cry escaped her and she quickly moved to get her mouth back around Addie’s tit but the older woman stopped her, pinning her down with the hand on her breast as the other pushed open Dita’s thigh. She could feel the cool silicone warming with each thrust into her body and her eyes shut tight at the pressure.

“I just wanna make sure that when I get you screamin’, you’re givin’ me the real deal on your _oh my fuckin’ god_ voices,” Addie said. Between the slap of flesh and the moans they were both making, her breathless voice was the greatest fucking sound in the world right now. She sure as hell got what Addie was thinking about when it came to the _real deal_. She wanted to listen to Addie cum.

Maybe she’d have the energy to get _her_ head between _Addie’s_ legs after this so she could repay the favour.

“I’ll always give _you_ the real deal, Addie,” Dita said, and then groaned as Addie rocked a little faster. Another noise joined the chorus, the sound of the toy slipping in and out of her, and Dita bit her lip. It was fucking lewd and when she closed her eyes, it just got _better_.

“Y’know, that’s one of my favourite noises,” Addie said with conversational breathlessness. Dita reached up to grab the woman’s tits, and savoured the noise Adelaide let out.

“Huh?” Dita panted, parting her thighs wider. Addie sunk in _deep_ and the deputy let out a girlish whimper that made her cheeks burn with something other than effort.

“The sound of me fuckin’ something good with my favourite toy,” Addie chuckled. “And the way you look all spread around it is damn _beautiful_ , pet.”

The word _pet_ reminded Dita that Addie said she had a leash, and then she was thinking about Addie holding her leash as she kept Dita’s head between her thighs, a collar round the deputy’s neck so Addie could tug her around as she liked.

“Oh my god,” Dita groaned, and Addie’s hands gripped her thighs, spreading her wide open, hips pushing forward until they were flush against Dita’s ass. The noise that escaped Dita was one she had never heard herself make in her entire life and her eyes shot open to stare at the junction of her thighs just as the leather harness rubbed against her clit again. Her head fell back and she squeezed Addie’s tits.

“See, that’s the right voice, maybe a lil’ louder though,” Addie chuckled. She gave Dita’s clit a few more grinds with the harness and Dita arched off the bed, her eyes closing. “God, I could watch this all day.”

But Addie didn’t have all day and that was evident by the way she began fucking Dita deep and slow, ending each thrust with a grind against the deputy’s clit. Dita stifled her noises by getting her lips on Adelaide’s nipple and suckling, listening to the way Addie groaned in response. The noise sent a flash of heat through her that joined a slow tension coiling between her thighs.

“Fuck, you ever feel like takin’ some pictures of yourself all naked an’ fucked like this, send ‘em my way,” Addie groaned, her hips grinding a little faster.

“I’d charge,” Dita gasped with a chuckle. It trailed off into a groan that broke each time the woman fucked her, and the sound of their bodies meeting made Dita bite her lip.

“Deal.”

Addie pushed Dita’s thighs against her chest and that was when Dita forgot how to talk. The thick toy that was slipping in and out of her with a wet _shlick_ almost bottomed out as Addie rocked her hips upwards, and now that stroke was concentrating itself against a spot on her walls that was giving Dita a real hard time with her breathing. Each time the silicone cock shifted (which, _fuck_ , was pretty damn frequent,) a wave of pleasure rushed through Dita’s body, joining that knot of tension between her thighs. Dita release Addie’s tits because her brain had just enough power to recognise that she might hurt her, and her hands buried themselves in the coverlet instead, fisting tightly as she let out sharp cries.

“Fuck,” Adelaide groaned, and Dita looked up to see her eyes fixed on the place where the toy disappeared into Dita’s body. She seemed a little hypnotised. “Fuck, god, been _so_ long since I fucked a pretty girl.”

Dita wanted to resent being called a girl _so_ bad but when it came with Addie fucking her like this, with those moans and that voice and the woman’s damn _stroke_ , she just wanted Addie to say it again.

“You can do better than _that_ , sugar,” Addie teased, and one hand left Dita’s thigh and then a thumb was rubbing against Dita’s clit.

Addie’s _hand_. It was damn _magic_. It conjured noises from Dita’s throat that master conductor would have envied and Dita couldn’t stop them. She wondered briefly if the coverlet was going to rip to shreds beneath her fingers as her hips started to squirm against Adelaide’s touches. She didn’t care. She wanted that stroke, that touch, to keep going, because the tension was starting to drive her wild now and she could feel her thighs quivering.

“Fuck, honey, that’s the good stuff,” Addie groaned, as the sound of the toy got _louder_ , the wet noise so obvious now that Dita was almost embarrassed about it. But hell, it was hard to stay that way. Fuck, like Dita could really _think_ long enough to feel self-conscious about just how _obvious_ her arousal was when Addie was stoking it so eagerly.

“Addie,” Dita panted, arching. “Fuck, _uh_.”

“That’s it, baby,” Addie cooed breathlessly, “feelin’ good?”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Dita whined, her thighs tensing. She could feel that swooping sensation, feel everything winding up. “Addie, fuck, harder, _please_ , Addie, _fuckfuckfuck-!_ ”

Dita lost her breath as her orgasm crashed through her body, going briefly silent as her eyes snapped open, lips parting. But the noise returned in a half-scream that filled the room and bounced off the damn walls. She screwed her eyes shut as the pleasure overwhelmed her, and Addie didn’t stop, didn’t change her stroke, or move her thumb. In that moment, Dita felt like she would’ve fallen to her knees if Adelaide had said _kneel_ , and as the high receded, leaving her with a hot face and a trembling body, that feeling didn’t fade a damn bit.

But then her mouth opened and words spilled out as Addie kept fucking her and now the pleasure was sharp, a little raw. “Addie, oh my god, _uhh_ , fuck, please, please…”

Adelaide relented, and Dita looked up with blurry eyes to see the flush on the woman’s face, the sparkle in her eyes. She looked like a mixture of pissed and horny and it cemented Dita’s desire to do whatever the other woman said, without question. The thumb left her clit and Addie gave her a few more strokes before she pulled the toy free. A moment later Dita was closing her eyes and whimpering helplessly as Adelaide ground the underside against Dita’s nub. The deputy was given a few moments to recover as Addie stepped out of the harness, putting the toy aside, and then the mattress dipped and shadows fell over Dita’s closed eyes.

She opened them to see Addie kneeling over her face, flushed and wet, soaked between the thick grey curls. Dita didn’t waste a second. She grabbed Adelaide’s hips, dragging the other woman down to take a seat on her mouth, and groaned as she got the musky taste of Adelaide Drubman on her tongue. She sucked on Addie’s clit, again and again, mirroring the way Addie had tasted her earlier. She wanted to talk with her mouthful but she wanted to make Addie cum _more_ , and as she ground her tongue against the older woman’s nub she could already feel her starting to shake.

“Oh, your _mouth_ , sugar,” Addie groaned. “I-I need…some Me Time with that- _fuck!_ every damn day if you ain’t busy.”

Dita knew she was busy as hell but the thought of taking a couple hours out of her schedule to make Adelaide cum was far more appealing than the idea of tracking Peggies through the woods and mountains. She couldn’t get her fingers in Addie like this but Addie didn’t seem to mind.

“T-think I’ll… _mmm_ , get you n’ Xander fixed with a couple… _fuck_ , fun distractions,” Addie added. “And…make it a competition.”

Dita sucked a little harder at the picture that flashed in her mind.

“Best mouth comes first,” Addie said. Shit. Dita might have cum 30 fucking seconds ago but damn if Adelaide didn’t know which buttons to push to get her wanting round 2. She groaned against Adelaide’s clit and swiped her tongue up the dripping slit, sucking hard at the little nub until she could feel Addie starting to shake.

“Oh, _sugar_ , you…” Addie groaned, her words dying off. Dita managed to look up and saw that Adelaide had thrown her head back, her tits pushed up into the air. Dita immediately reached up and grabbed them. “Oh, _fuck,_ sweetheart, that’s a good…fucking… _uhhhnn_ …shit, _yeah…_ ”

Dita drank in the noises, unable to stop herself from whimpering at the pet names as that need coiled in her belly again. Maybe this time she’d go for what Addie had suggested earlier. And Adelaide’s noises were getting sharper and more incoherent as her hips rocked into Dita’s mouth, a hand coming down to grip Dita’s hair and anchor herself against the deputy’s tongue.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she heard, and then, “fuck, fuck _fuck uhhhn-!_ ”

A wave of that musky flavour hit Dita’s tongue and she lapped eagerly at it, still swiping at Adelaide’s clit as she worked Addie through her orgasm. The squirming hips got rougher and Dita made no move to stop her as she basked in the knowledge that she’d made Addie cum like this. And the idea of doing this in competition with Xander…

Her head was getting fuzzy with arousal by the time Addie finally climbed shakily off her face and fell gracelessly onto the bed next to her. Dita immediately moved in to kiss her roughly and Adelaide groaned, panting, into her kisses.

“H-hold up now, pet,” Addie gasped. “Give me…a second…to…recover.”

Dita nodded, and busied herself planting kisses along Adelaide’s arm and shoulders, over the swell of her tits. Her tongue swept out to flick a nipple and Addie gasped again.

“Shit, you already perked up for round two?” Addie asked between pants. Dita bit her lip.

“You shouldn’t be so damn hot, Addie,” she chuckled. “Hell yeah, I already said I wanted round 2 even before you fucked me.”

“Gimme a sec,” Addie said. “I ain’t able to bounce back quick as y’all can.”

Dita nodded. “If you’re tired…”

“If I’m tired, I got other shit I can do to you,” Addie told her after a moment. Dita’s stomach exploded with butterflies as she tried to work out what that could be.

“What other shit?” she asked, her voice going weak. Addie looked at her, cracking a grin.

“I got two thumbs, some rope and a remote control vibrator,” she replied.

“Sounds amazing,” Dita whispered.


End file.
